Due To You
by Romangstagnant
Summary: "Make it rain... I think I've heard that phrase before, but I'm sure that it has a different meaning..." Samus gives a genuine grin this time. She outstretches a hand and asks for Zelda's pouch of rupees. SamZel, duh.
"Why does it seem like it always rains when you're upset?"

Samus grins. "I'm not upset."

Zelda furrows her eyebrows. "I know, which is why the sun's shining..."

Samus shrugs and tinkers with the small machine she has recently created. She's proud to say that it was quite complex in nature, what with all its tiny, intricate parts and conditions that needed to be met in order for it to function. "It's probably a coincidence or something."

"Hmm..." Zelda scrutinizes the blonde carefully. "I still think that you're some kind of sorceress with the ability to involuntarily affect weather with your emotions."

Samus tilts her head and pretends to ponder the theory before definitively shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a sorceress."

"Well, there must be some explanation as to why it happens at the exact moment that you experience an emotional high or low."

Samus yawns, places the machine on her desk, and drops face-first onto her bed. "Later, you can tell me when you find the answer, alright? But Imma go to sleep right now."

"Yes. Of course." Zelda replies, distracted. She cannot for the life of her find a reasonable reason as to why this phenomenon occurs. There is the chance that Samus may be correct, that it's actually just a coincidence. Her triforce glows dimly when she contemplates the thought, almost as if telling her that it's definitely not a coincidence.

"Fascinating," She mumbles.

Zelda rises and seats herself on a chair directly across from an open window that shows a bright and fiery orange sun.

Suddenly, there is a single cloud that passes in front of the sun. It covers the star's light and it is joined by it's brethren. Curious, she turns to glance at the blonde who is beginning to frown and toss in her sleep.

She turns back to the sky which is incredibly dark now. She shivers as a howling wind practically slaps her and a tiny drop of water hits the corner of her eye, and then it falls, an uncanny resemblance to a tear. She shuts the window, lowers the blinds, and wipes the raindrop away.

She rushes to the blonde's side as she notices that she's sweating profusely and trembling. Her heart clenches in hopelessness.

It's a nightmare.

With a strength that no one knew her to possess, not even her, she shakes the blonde furiously, attempting to rouse her from unconsciousness. She hates that it takes so long for Samus to wake up. She hates that these dreams are so common. She hates the fact that Samus has to suffer.

She hates it.

She doesn't have the will to slap the blonde, even though it might work. She could never even fathom hurting her physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Eventually, Samus wakes up. There is no screaming. There are no tears. There is merely the slow blinking of achingly empty eyes. Samus, who had been on her side, lies with her back flat against the bed and glances at the ceiling with a strange look of longing in her eyes. She shuts her eyes quickly and then exhales weakly.

Zelda, just now, notices the cacophony that is the pouring rain. Her index finger traces the contours on the blonde's left hand, and then she interlaces her fingers with the blonde's one at a time. Samus doesn't reject her, but she doesn't look at her either.

"There's a song that I think perfectly applies to you," Zelda murmurs at the exact same time that a roll of thunder sounds.

Samus flickers her eyes from the ceiling to Zelda and then back. Her hand squeezes once.

Encouraged, Zelda continues. "It's about how every act of nature revolves around this young woman; she needs to learn how to make herself happy so that natural disasters cease to exist."

Samus grins half-heartedly. "According to you, I can only make it rain and the sun shine."

"Make it rain... I think I've heard that phrase before, but I'm sure that it has a different meaning..."

Samus gives a genuine grin this time. She outstretches a hand and asks for Zelda's pouch of rupees. Curious, Zelda hands it to the blonde.

Samus reaches into the pouch- it's a silver rupee- and tosses it at the at the brunette who catches it, surprised. "Samus? What are you-"

"Why, I'm making it rain of course." Samus tosses her a blue rupee this time and laughs when Zelda glares at her. "Off with your tiara."

"What?!"

"That's what I'm paying you for, isn't it?"

Zelda blushes madly. "I'm not a- a- ugh!"

"Hey, how much did I give you?"

"What? Oh, um, two hundred, and five rupees."

"Really? You're expensive, and you haven't taken off anything!"

Zelda blushes an even darker carnation and yanks her pouch out of the blonde's hands.

Samus smirks. "You can have it all, sweetheart." She sits up and stretches. Her spine pops. "It works better with bills."

"I'm sure it does."

"Wanna go train?"

"Training?"

Samus shrugs. "It helps me get my mind off of some things."

Zelda only hears the words 'it helps'. "I will accompany you."

"Great." Samus, in navy blue basketball shorts and a white T-shirt, begins to unlock their room's door, only for Zelda to step between the huntress and the former barrier. Her being the barrier now.

"You can't go out like that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Your shirt is so... so sheer!"

"Fine, I'll change my shirt."

"No, I won't allow-what?" Zelda blanks. "That's it? We're not going to argue?"

"Nah, I just wanna go already."

"W-well, alright."

Samus changes into a solid sky blue shirt and races down the stairs as Zelda trails behind the blonde in a more refined manner. "We're starting with push-ups!"

'Not... push... ups...,' She thought, her biceps still aching from the last time they performed the exercise. Samus had reassured her that if it ached, then that meant she was doing it right.

She desperately wishes she had done it wrong.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for one-arm push-ups."

In

wardly, Zelda sobs.

But outwardly, dear goddesses, outwardly, she melts because as Samus stands in front of a window at the base of the stairs, waiting for her, the sun is shining so unbelievably brightly and illuminating her gorgeous grin with the force of not one sun but seven.

* * *

an: R.I.P. Zelda's arms.


End file.
